


A Buck and Change Episode 5 or A Cop and a Carjack

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-04
Updated: 1999-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Buck and Sofia go to the symphony and uniformless Fraser suffers horribly This story is a sequel toA Buck and Change Episode 4 or You Must Return This, Ma!.





	A Buck and Change Episode 5 or A Cop and a Carjack

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

 

  
due South: Buck and Change 5

**Warnings: R M/M (really) leather,  
hot cars, handcuffs, Dief, Elaine B., fetishey talk, uniforms, Frobisher,  
a test, a disclaimer, and (gasp) symphony tickets!**

**Promises: R M/M sex for *sure*, all of the above** and Ray's butt! 

And the big news! The entire staff of the Quiz department has parted company with us due to internal conflicts and a mysterious disappearance, most likely owing to someone's fascination with Frannie's clothing. Anybody at Central BS missing a nephew? Anyway: ta ta ta taaa! Introducing the Quiz Whiz . . . . Laurie Taylor! The new head honcho of the quiz department has dazzled the folks here at Cuffs R Us with her cunning and skill. After much contract negotiation and waiting out her new pilot deal with CeeBeeEssless we are proud to welcome her aboard. Rest assured that you can now approach the quiz section of our presentation without fear or trepidation. TYK'S and virtual yellow roses to you, Laurie! 

#  A Buck & Change - Episode 5

#  or _A Cop and a Carjack_

#  by Mitch Hudson 

"No, Diefenbaker." Fraser said to his wolf as the two made their way  
along the poorly lit Chicago street. "I do believe that Sergeant Frobisher  
was trying to spare my feelings. I understand now why Ray is constantly  
telling me my red serge looks out of place here. He's trying to spare  
my feelings too. I don't look as attractive in it as many women have  
suggested I do."

The cloying smells of a donut shop drifted out of an opened door. The mouth watering sweetness of powdered sugar mixed with the tang of hot grease. Dief flared his nostrils, puffing in and out to draw the scents across his olfactory nerves in the base of his tongue. An alert whine rumbled in his skull. 

"You agree with Ray and the sergeant. Understood." The Mountie walked along as his thoughts continued to swirl. He was sure of it now. He'd have to make every effort to avoid wearing the red serge when he was with Ray. 

"What a crappy week!" Ray grumbled to Elaine Besbriss as they shared complaints while sipping bitter coffee in the break room of the 27th precinct house. 

"I know what you mean. My favorite web site is up and running again after losing its American backer. But some of the files aren't accessible yet. What a pain, all this waiting." 

"Yeah. It's been pretty dull for me too. Seems like there's not enough color in the world any more. You know what I mean?" he asked. 

Fraser's smiling face appeared at the edge of the doorway. He lifted his eyebrows when he caught sight of Ray and someone else. "Ray," he called low and sultry. "I hope I'm not too early for a ride home?" 

"Hi, Fraser." Elaine motioned for him to join them. 

The Mountie stepped around the door jamb and gave her a polite nod. "Elaine, it's always a pleasure to see you. How are you?" 

"Fine," she answered slowly, aware that his eyes had only stayed on her for a scant moment. He looked at Ray with some kind of expectation. Ray stared back at his friend with a look that she could only interpret as frustration. It didn't make sense to her. She looked back at the Mountie and studied his relaxed posture and his casual dress. "You changed from your uniform before you left the Consulate again today. Fraser I must say you look good in jeans, a bit less colorful . . . but . . . nice," she finished. "I have some work to do," she said quickly and scooted around Fraser and out the door. 

"Benny, I asked you to keep your uniform on today. Why'd you change?" Ray asked and trailed Elaine to the squad room. He knew Fraser followed him. "I gotta drop you off home then run a quick errand for Ma." 

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear you're short on time, Ray. I could walk home--" 

"No, Benny. Just let me grab my jacket from my desk chair then we're outta here. You got time for a meal later this evening? I could drop back by." 

*

Buck Frobisher caught sight of his own reflection in the ticket office window. He twisted to get a look at his derriere. "What in the world was Robert doing writing about my . . . body in his journal? Must have been a nut. Maybe it runs in the family," he murmured as if enlightened as he entered the office and got in line for ticket purchases. ""Lord knows his boy is certainly a few cards shy of a full deck. Inevitable spread of my butt!" 

The sharp-faced woman in front of him turned and did her best to freeze him to death with a glare. Unfortunately Frobisher had a similar lack to cold sensitivity equal to Benton Fraser's. 

"Pardon me, ma'am. I didn't mean to disturb you with my unmannerly vulgarity. I'm afraid I must be rather more upset by something than I first thought." 

She dropped the temperature of her glare twenty degrees Celsius, as she herself was a foreigner in this stubbornly Fahrenheit country. 

Buck was delighted she seemed to be showing an interest in his dilemma. "The son of an old friend of mine made disparaging remarks about my anatomy today. At first I thought the observations were his own. I can tell you I was mighty worried about the boy for a while. Life in the largely male RCMP can lead to, shall we say *unusual* relationships among fellow officers. I see you understand my meaning," he said as her face drained of all natural color. The spots of glaring blush powder on her high cheeks made him blanch. Though coiffured, cotourred, and C Z'd she had no beauty to compare to his lovely Sofia. 

"But not to worry, dear lady. I was being dense. I also thought, and wrongly so that he might be repeating something he might have overheard from the, well," and he paused and blushed, "the lovely woman I've been keeping company with of late. Just my absurd insecurity coming through, I suppose." 

The woman turned her back on him and Buck decide he must have offended her. "I'm sorry. That was unforgivably rude of me to bring up another woman to you when you were showing such obvious interest in me yourself. May I--" 

She shouldered roughly by him and left the tiny office. Buck stared at the door for a moment then the person who had been in line just in front of his departed admirer finished his purchase and Buck stepped up to the counter and made his request. 

"You're in luck, sir. I have only two seats left in the orchestra section. Excellent seats. And only available because I had a cancellation this morning. Will that be check or charge?" 

And Fraser sat alone in the lonely apartment, quietly hoping Ray wouldn't forget or run out of time to have that shared meal. A sharp knock startled him out of his morose withdrawal and he opened the door. A tall police officer stood in his dark doorway. His hat's shiny bill and his sunglasses mirrored surface reflected the glare of Fraser's light's bare bulb. The man tapped slender fingers against the holstered gun at his right hip and the nightstick at his left. Fraser took a step back. The officer followed him and pushed the door shut at his back. 

"Officer, is there something I can do for you?" Fraser asked, keeping his voice calm. Could the man be here to give him some horrible news about Ray? Or (hopefully) to investigate an incident that had occurred in the West Racine apartment building? He held his breath. 

"I believe we have a little situation here, buddy." The officer took off his glasses, revealing sparkling emerald eyes. "It seems you've been asked several times during the last week to do something." 

Fraser felt his knees weaken as the officer's face was revealed. The hat came off and was dropped upside down on the couch. The sunglasses landed in it. 

"H-- Have I?" He finally managed to ask. "I don't recall, officer. Perhaps you could refresh my memory?" 

Ray stepped toe to toe with his lover. "I can do that, buddy. But I think it might go easier on you if you suddenly had a rush of recall about now." 

"Easier on me? Well, sir, I can't honestly say that I recall anything right now." 

"Then I'll just have to give you a few hints. Jog your memory a bit." Ray began to loosen his black tie. Suddenly Benny's hands shot up to stop him. 

"No need for that, sir. I do believe I recall the request now. It seems that my friend-" Ray clamped a hand over his mouth. Fraser smiled against the fingers and Ray removed his hand. "--It seems that my lover has been telling me he misses seeing me in my uniform." He stroked the tie twice, then slipped the clasp off of it. "I was under the impression that the uniform was becoming a problem. I see now," and he paused to rake his enticed gaze up and down the lines of Ray's dark uniform, "that a uniform can actually add excitement to a sexual encounter. May I?" he asked as he loosened the tie. 

"By all means. I do like cooperative citizens. It means a lot when the public learns from their encounters with an officer of the law." 

"Indeed," Fraser agreed happily as he pushed the black buttons through the holes in Ray's shirt. The uniform smelled faintly of cleaning solutions. It was in excellent condition and fit his lover's slim body perfectly. It wasn't a rental. It was Ray's real uniform. Oh my! Fraser's fingers trembled ever so slightly. 

Fraser slid the shirt from the waistband of the sharply creased pants and tugged it open. Ray smiled and kissed him lightly so the Mountie kissed the pulse beat in the hollow of his lover's throat. As he sucked on the pliant skin he slid the baton from the loop at Ray's gun belt. He rubbed it along the detective's thighs and moved it in between their bodies. Suddenly Ray wrenched the black stick from his grasp and flung it across the room. Fraser saw the room spin as Ray pulled him around and pushed him back onto the length of the couch. 

"Ray, this is . . . exhilarating. This excitement I'm experiencing; is that what you feel when I . . . " he suddenly felt too embarrassed to finish. 

"What, Benny? You getting turned on by my uniform?" Ray shifted up and removed his gun belt but his lover snagged the leather piece from his hands. He watched wide eyed as Benny pulled it to his face and inhaled the leather scent deeply. The handcuffs chain clinked and the clip of the holster creaked as Benny moved the belt back and forth through his fingers. 

The holster was easy to unclip but Fraser left the cuffs in their leather pouch as he looped the belt loosely over Ray's shoulders. He removed the gleaming badge from Ray's shirt and pinned it on his own. Ray grinned down at him and Fraser felt his throat tighten at the sight of his lover's happiness. He pulled Ray's hips down and rocked softly, covetously under him. 

"God, Benny. You are so damn sexy." Ray laid down completely on his lover and pushed his fingers up through that too-thick hair. 

"Kiss me, Fraser demanded. "No, wait. I want your undershirt off. But not your uniform shirt. I want to feel it." 

Ray pressed a firm kiss to the corner of the Mountie's open mouth. "I have to take the shirt off to get-" 

Fraser pushed Ray up and grabbed the hem of the white undershirt in both hands and ripped it open. He spread his fingers on Ray's bare chest, watching as the brown buds of his nipples peaked. He slid his touches down across tight abdominal muscles as dark hair tickled his palms. The smoothness and roughness of Ray, the darkness of his skin was entrancing. The zipper and fastener of the crisply starched pants cooperated fully with Fraser's desire. He had his lover's hard sex free and exposed to his caresses in a mere moment. 

The hard need of his lover overwhelmed Ray's senses. He recoiled from the sudden touches, so insistent. But Benny wasn't interested in his sensitivity or his sudden shyness. The Mountie hauled him back down and delved inside his open pants. Was this how Benny felt when he was in his uniform and things got hot fast? 

"Benny? Is it me? Or the uniform?" 

"Ray, I have to kiss you," Fraser mumbled and captured Ray's bottom lip between his teeth. He tugged gently then opened his mouth and sucked at both lips, tongued those teeth and tasted his lover. "I love you. I want to have you right now." 

"But Benny, I was just thinking about the uniform . . . " 

"You, Ray. The wrapping makes the present more enticing, but it's what's inside that I want to keep." 

"Oh, Benny. You say the craziest things. I'm sorry I've been acting like such a shit-head about that red uniform. I do love you, you know." 

"Ray, shut up. Give me your mouth." 

"Yes, sir." And he made an earnest effort to satisfy his lover's needs. Benny rolled them off the couch onto the floor and Ray was amazed to find himself still on top of his lover. The Mountie tugged him up higher and reached further in his pants, sliding smooth fingers inside his underwear and around to the round cheeks of his ass. 

"Love to see *this* walking down the street jouncing in these tight pants." 

"Benny! I can't believe you said that." Ray tried to look shocked but his half-lidded eyes probably dulled the effect. Benny probed his fingers in deeper and Ray spread his legs as much as possible. He was torn between wanting to grind his hard shaft against his lover's and needing to push back to meet Benny's questing fingers. "Damn. You're so good to me." 

Fraser answered by pulling Ray up higher and lost contact with his mouth but latched onto his graceful neck. Ray's hardness was no longer pressed against his own but Fraser no longer had to have it there. He felt the excited flutter building between his thighs, running up and back down his spine through his crotch and down the inner surface of his jean-clad thighs. He pulled Ray higher and lost contact with his neck. He rooted for a nipple and got his reward as a sweet gasp escaped Ray's open mouth. 

The open shirt fell around Fraser's head as he felt his lover try to rise off of him a little. Ray was caught up in the things being done to him so much that Fraser could tell he was having trouble supporting himself on his elbows. The tingling climbed higher up Fraser's thighs and it settled between his pulsing anus and his tightly drawn up testis. "Balls," he murmured as he sucked and nipped at the hard nipple. 

"Th-- that's right. Balls. You say-- Balls." Ray pushed the command between his uncooperative lips. The room faded away as Benny dug deep in his crack, searching for a hot haven. Ray gasped then growled out a harsh sound of physical pleasure mixed with overwhelming need. Benny pressed and one finger slipped inside him. "Ohh! Benny!" Ray shouted as he felt his pelvis pushed down and his shaft pushed against the Mountie's wash-board stomach. Sweat pooled between their bodies making Ray's glans slip then catch against his lover's firmness as Benny pumped him up and down. Ray tried to clamp his lips together to mute the harsh cries from getting to loud but the effort was too much. His body shook as his pleasure-filled shouts and cries turned into sobs of ecstasy as another finger joined the first inside him. 

The tingling along his nerves jumped in intensity as Fraser felt it reach the point that set his body in motion for release. His hips thrust up as he came, and he clutched at Ray's firm ass. The sizzle of inflamed nerves danced along him, filling his mind with wide space. He thrust another finger in Ray, stretching him, stroking him, filling him and taking away the man's power of reason. 

Ray sobbed as the pleasure sank him beyond comprehension, his chest burned with the hard caresses of Benny's teeth on his nipple. His arms gave out completely making him helpless to shift away and he was quite unable at that moment to determine which direction away would be. His legs were no longer a useful part of him, just things to keep him in place as Benny drove him insane. 

Now his fingers were buried in his lover as deeply as possible so Fraser rocked Ray against him. He pushed Ray up and drew him down, feeling the friction of that dark erection against the firmness of his own stomach. Ray was utterly helpless in his arms and Fraser felt awed by that fact. His sounds grew harsher and more demanding as Ray's body began to push itself, determined to get that pleasure it so desperately needed. Fraser felt the pulsing of that ring he'd penetrated. It gripped around his fingers and Ray wailed. The sound was long and plaintive as he drove Ray to climax. His cum thrust its way out onto Fraser's pale skin and spread between them, bonding them, welding them together. 

{Muted commercial break. I really need it, folks.}

Frobisher didn't feel quite comfortable driving Sofia to the symphony in her son's car. She'd said it wouldn't be a problem. He let her use it anytime she wanted to and since he was on some undercover assignment he wouldn't be needing it until the morning. 

"Thank you for driving us, Caro. Night time traffic makes me nervous." 

Buck smiled at her lovely face and almost kept his eyes on her too long. He turned back to the heavy traffic and continued to drive carefully after he crossed four lanes to the correct side of the road again. 

He neglected to detect the screeching of tires and the crash of metal fading in the distance behind them. He also failed to note the gas gauge touching the empty mark. 

The driving wasn't so bad. But parking the monstrous American car would be a problem. It was a lot longer than a jeep, he though as he pulled up in front of the stately theater. 

Sofia smiled at him and all of Buck's doubts fled. He got out of the car and was helping her out when a young man in a dark uniform bumped into him. 

"Pardon me-" Buck began but stopped when he noticed the gold fringe on the man's epaulettes. "Oh, valet parking, I see. How convenient. Here you go, son," he said as he dropped Ray's keys in the silent fellow's hand then helped Sofia to her feet and glided along with her into the sparkling lobby. 

The classic, almost mint condition, 1971 Buick Riviera roared off into the dark night. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

   
The end for now. And just where is Ray's beloved Riviera going? Tune  
in next week for more exciting adventures of  A BUCK AND CHANGE  
EPISODE 6 or A Nut for a Nut.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Now on with the quiz. The management of Cuffs R Us sincerely feels that you will enjoy the labors of the new quiz department staff. We have the utmost confidence in Ms. Taylor and her minions and we are delighted with her professionalism, talent, and unerring ability to reach just the right tone with each question. We look forward to a long Alliance with her. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Quiz of the Week

 

1 What excuse did Ray give for not remaining with Benny once he took him home? 

2 How many different forms did Benny use to refer to Ray-the-cop in his speech? 

3 When confronted by the strange cop in his doorway, what protruding part of Ray's anatomy did Fraser fail to recognize? 

4 What adjective is used to describe Benny's abdomen? 

5 How many fingers did Benny slip inside Ray? 

6 What did Fraser do to Ray's gun belt once it was removed? 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Quiz Answers:

1\. He had to run an errand for his mother. 

2\. 'Officer' - 2 times, 'sir' - two times, 'friend' - one time, 'lover' \- one time and 'Ray' - four times. 

3\. His nose! 

4\. Wash-board. 

5\. Three 

6\. He smelled it. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

TYK Laurie Taylor, for a job well done. Stand for applause! 

End

Disclaimer: This story is written for the private entertainment  
of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Alliance Communication,  
CBS, CTV, or any others is intended. This story is not published for  
profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be  
reproduced in any form. The author makes no claims on the characters  
or their portrayal by the creation of this story.

Mitch_H@hotmail.com

geocities.com/soho/lofts/5843/mh-fict.htm

  


End file.
